


And Dream of Faeries

by Megara Bee (Megara_Bee)



Series: Hiatus Sunday Fluff [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hiatus Sunday Fluff, HiatusSundayFluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Bee/pseuds/Megara%20Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin is determined not to take Belle for granted. Tonight, she is his queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Dream of Faeries

Belle moaned. “Rumplestiltskin… that feels incredible.”

“I’m glad. It wouldn’t be much of a massage if it hurt.”

Belle was spread across the bed on her stomach, Rumple’s hands gently kneading her sore muscles, the sheen of oil on her skin. She moaned again, deep and throaty, which made Rumplestiltskin clear his throat.

“Oh, poor husband, are you terribly neglected?”

He laughed. “Not in the slightest. Tonight is all about you, darling wife. Though I’ll admit, your vocalizations do marvelous things to me.” His hands moved lower down her back, seeking out all the little knots and bunches from standing all day in towering heels. She continued to moan all throughout his ministrations; he massaged her arms and legs, hands and feet, and even did another once-over down her back. By the time he’d finished the candles had burned low and were sputtering on the brink of extinguishing themselves.

He finished with a tender kiss to her right butt cheek. Belle laughed, stirring slowly and turning to see him. She stretched like a cat. “I have never felt this good in my life. Thank you.”

“Oh, I’m not even half done. Wait here,” he said, kissing her quickly before grabbing his cane and heading down the hall. There was a rustling from Bae’s room.

Rumplestiltskin stopped, gently pushing the door open. The little five year-old was gathering all his stuffed animals on his bed, currently in process of moving his two foot-long crocodile.

“Bae? What’s the matter my boy?”

“I had a nightmare,” he whimpered, wiping one sleepy eye with his fist.

“Oh, I’m sorry, son.” The man picked up his child and held him close. “Let’s see if we can build up an army to keep those nightmares at bay.” Tucking Bae in, they arranged the horde of plushies into a ring surrounding the bed. Crocky the crocodile took the lead, snuggled in Bae’s arms. “What do you think? Will this do?”

“Mhmm,” the boy nodded. “’Night Papa.”

“Goodnight Bae.” Rumple kissed his boy on the forehead and snuck back out into the hallway. Belle was watching him from the doorway of their bedroom.

“Is he alright?”

“Another nightmare. I thought I told you to stay in bed!”

“Fine, fine. Hurry back,” she said, smiling.

Rumplestiltskin dashed down the stairs (as well as he was able) and grabbed the covered tray from the fridge. On his way back up the stairs, he grabbed a dusty book from the side table in the parlor where he’d laid it earlier.

Re-entering the bedroom, he set the items on the bed. Belle was resting against the headboard and, shucking off his shirt and pants until he was clad in an undershirt and boxers, Rumple nudged her until she scooted forward. He sat behind her and curled one arm around her stomach, kissing her bare shoulder.

“What did you bring me?”

“Why don’t you lift the cover and find out.”

Belle did as he suggested and gasped. “Chocolate covered strawberries? The epitome of a romantic gesture!”

“I think I’d need to feed them to you for that to be true,” he said, picking up one of the ripe berries and bringing it to her mouth. Belle bit into the coated fruit, giving a soft moan of pleasure followed by a laugh.

“That’s wonderful. What’s the book?”

“Pride and Prejudice. Your favorite. I thought I might read to you, if you like.”

“Well… I suppose I can feed myself strawberries.” She grinned. He picked up the book in both hands, chin nestled atop her shoulder, and read. Every once in a while Belle would pop a strawberry into her mouth, or offer one to him. He couldn’t wait to kiss the chocolate and juice from her lips. When she wasn’t busy popping the succulent fruits into her mouth, her hands caressed his thighs.

Once the strawberries were gone and Mr. Darcy had begun to wonder at the “great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow”, Belle placed her hands atop his and closed the book.

“Done already? You know, I can commiserate with Darcy here. Fine eyes indeed.”

Belle turned in his arms. “I think six chapters are enough for tonight. Besides, there is something else I’d like to do…”

“Ah, so we’re ready for stage three. If you wouldn’t mind moving, darling, I’ll clear off the bed,” he said, gently extricating himself and standing up. He removed the tray and book to the dresser. “Go on and get under the covers, love.”

“Alright… you seem to have a plan, Rumple.”

“Oh, I do,” he said, fluffing the pillows behind her head.

“Would you mind filling me in?”

“I think you’ll get the picture shortly.” Moving to the end of the bed he lifted the blanket and sheet, crawling in between her legs.

“Oh, Rumple… Oh! You really don’t have to, ah! I was looking forward to being with you-ooh!”

There was a muffled argument from beneath the covers. Belle lifted them, admiring the way his head looked planted between her thighs. He looked up, pushing his hair back from his face with one hand. “I said, this counts as being together. And unless you’re telling me to stop…”

He waited for a response that didn’t come; Belle’s lips were pulled tight in a smile.

“…then I’d like to get back to work.”

He lowered himself down to her again, tongue lapping at her folds. Belle squirmed. His hands gently guided her legs further apart, tongue moving down to circle her entrance. When he pressed inside, her hips rolled. Belle cursed, calling his name. He drew his tongue up to her clit and began with movements he knew she liked. As time wore on he tried new things, never settling into a pattern but keeping her in a heightened state. From the way she mewled and clutched at the covers, he’d wager she was enjoying herself.

First he slid just one finger into her, pulling it in and out, drawing out the wetness his tongue was creating. He added a second finger and grinned when she bucked against his mouth. He responded by sucking on her clit and crooking his fingers, pressing deeper in the hopes of tickling her g-spot.

“Rumplestiltskin! Gods, don’t stop!”

He had no intention. His tongue danced around her clit, his fingers scissoring. His tongue moved faster and faster, flicking the bundle of nerves and pushing her closer and closer to climax. Soon her thighs were squeezing the sides of his head, her muscles squeezing his fingers as she came. He worked her through the aftershocks, until her breathing evened and she stopped crying his name. Then it was his great pleasure to clean up, first his own fingers and then her cunt.

He climbed up to lay beside her, glad for the fresh air. Laughing softly, she wiped away the last traces of juice from his face before pulling him into a deep kiss.

“Thank you, Rumple. I don’t know what I did to deserve such a night of indulgence.”

“Belle, you’ve done everything. You’ve stood by my side when anyone else would have fled. You loved me. You helped me find Bae. You’re incredible, Belle, and you deserve to be worshipped every day of the year.”

Belle laughed, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight. “Don’t be silly! I love you, Rumplestiltskin. I don’t need to be worshipped, I’m happy the way things are. Though I wouldn’t mind the occasional massage… and I really love hearing you read to me.”

“We’ll make it a regular thing,” he said, kissing her again. “Come on; let me be the big spoon. I know that’s your favorite way to be snuggled.”

Belle made a happy sound not unlike a chirp and turned over, pressing her back against him. He adjusted the covers. Pulling her hair off her neck, he bent down and kissed her there.

“I love you, Belle.”

“And I love you, Rumplestiltskin. Sleep tight-”

“-and dream of faeries,” he said, finishing the proverb from their old world. Squeezing her, he nestled further into the bed and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
